A Forbidden Love
by Esther Silvers
Summary: Once, I learned that love can be an open door. I believed it. Because the man I secretly loved showed me that. And my world was perfect. But when dangerous secrets slip out & hearts are broken, that perfect world shatters into pieces. Suddenly, I'm watching my every step, because every choice you make can be lethal. And if you don't choose wisely, it's off with your head.
1. Chapter One: Surprises

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the first chapter! Also, I would appreciate it if you guys could give me a tip or two. The chapters might be slightly shorter than most so..._**

 ** _Thanks! -Diana_**

 **Chapter One: Surprises**

 **Elsa's POV**

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." I laugh as I sprinkle a little bit of snow on Jack's nose. His nose scrunches as the snowflakes tickle his nose and he waves them away. "Leave me alone." he mumbles, still clearly half asleep.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you know it's a special day today. And you better get out of here before Father sees you." I answer knowingly.

He sits up on the bed and he faces me. His baby blues are wide open. "Wait it is? What day is it?" he asks. I hesitate, saddened for a moment. _Doesn't he remember?_ I smile halfheartedly. "You know..." I trail off, hoping he remembers. A few moments pass and I'm left hanging, Jack looking at me with those sweet blue eyes looking very confused.

I sigh. "Never mind." I turn around so he won't see my evolving tears. _He doesn't even remember..._ I straighten up, my tears vanishing. Nonetheless, I am a princess and I have duties to perform. That includes getting dressed. I turn around again and am about to command Jack to turn his back when-

"Gotcha!" Jack laughs and leans forward to kiss me on the lips. I am taken aback. What did he mean?

"Of _course_ I remembered our anniversary, Elsa!" he grins. I beam. That trickster. "So," I lean in close, smiling and tapping his nose playfully. "Have any _surprises_ for your girlfriend?" Jack shrugs. "You'll just have to find out _after_ you survive your father." He answers, smiling devilishly.

I straighten, giggling. "Fine." I go to my mirror and was about to untangle my braid before I spot a pair of pajamas. Jack's pajamas.

I sigh, taking the outfit. "Will you ever wear this?" I ask, slightly exasperated. Jack shakes his head, as always. "Nope. I don't take a liking in night clothes, you know that." I nod and watch him as he puts on his trademark frosty blue sweatshirt and grabs his shepherd's staff.

I wait for him to go out the window and wait as I get changed, but he doesn't. He just leans back on the wall and whistles a simple melody. I narrow my eyes, smoldering.

"Go." I say, pointing out the window. Jack smiles at me. "I think I'll just wait here for today.." I shake my head and sigh as I walk over to him and start to push him towards the window. It takes awhile, but I get him out on the roof. "Hey, hey, hey!" he pleads in vain. "Don't even think about it." I answer, laughing and close the window and the curtains.

I open my closet, taking in the choices I have for today. I wanted to look special for our anniversary, but not _too_ sophisticated so my father won't suspect anything.

A beige dress with black pearls sewed all over? Too fancy.

A grey dress with white lace rimmed on the bottom and top? Too plain.

"Hmm..." I rack through the outfits at an exhilarating speed. Finally, I found one. _The_ one.

It was beautiful. I slip it on and gaze at my self in the mirror.

I looked ravishing. The light blue dress is perfect with my skin tone, and if I let my blonde hair down, I would be breath-taking. It wasn't strapless though; the strap that went over my shoulders and around my neck was made of pearl. I choose to keep my hair in a braid bun and dab a little blush. I went over to the full-body mirror and knew Jack would be star-struck when he sees me.

 _Jack._ I completely forgot about him.

Hurrying to the window embarrassed, I open the window and unlock the hatch. Jack enters, and his eyes widen at the sight of me. He looks up and down at me, taking in the beauty. I smile and blush. "Do you like it?" I ask softly. Jack beams and lifts me up in the air, twirling around. "Of course! You look so-"

 _Knock, knock._

"Your Highness? The King requests your presence at his boudoir right away." a maid says. Jack quickly puts me down and whispers. "After you're done, meet me at our usual place." I nod and see him off as he took off into the cold, crispy morning.

As casually as I could, I walk over to the entrance and open the door, looking as formal as I could. The maid bows as soon as she sees me. I nod as acknowledgment to her gesture and make my way to my father's boudoir.

The hallways were dark as always, the same maids and guards all bowed briefly to me, but I couldn't care less.

I swiftly entered the bedchamber of my father. I made quite an entrance. The King is looking out the window, looking stunning in his black medal-studded uniform. His crown sat neatly on his white streaked red hair. "Elsa." He said and turns to me, eyes shining. I put a strained smile and walk over to him in a respective manner.

The King comes over to me and grabs my shoulders.

"Prince Leopold of Gardenia has proposed a marriage for your hand!"

 **So that's it! My first chapter :) Just tell me if you think the chapter was too short and I can make it longer. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter Two: Senseless

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry if the first chapter was short. But anyways, here the second chapter to "A Forbidden Love"!**

 **Chapter Two: Senseless**

 **Elsa's POV**

 _Prince Leopold has proposed a marriage for your hand!_

The King's words echo through my head. I nearly fainted. The edges of my vision start to blacken and my heart whispers: _What about Jack?_ I fight back tears and put on an artificial smile. "That is excellent news, Sire." I manage to choke out. The King doesn't notice my labored act. He keeps rattling on, saying how this would benefit Arendelle greatly, how it will boost his status but that's all I got. I was too busy thinking about Jack and our relationship.

 _How?_

 _How can this be?_

 _I can't be forced into marriage._

 _I'm already in love.._

"You two will be able to give Arendelle a heir!" The King said enthusiastically. That one sentence brings me back from my disheveled mind. I'm so disgusted at my father, at the very idea of it that I wanted to hurl. "And Prince Leopold is willing to overlook your-" The King pauses, searching for the right word. " _Abilities._ He is coming to meet you in three days' time." The King looks at me, as if expecting me to be happy.

I smile and curtsy. "I look forward to meeting him." I say. I turn around immediately before my senseless father could see my tears and exit the boudoir without even being dismissed properly.

 **Later**

As soon as I am in my chamber, I melt to the ground, crying. I try to keep my voice quiet, so no one outside could hear my sobs. I cry and cry until my eyes dry out.

 _Why?_

 _Why Father?_

 _Why can't you see that this has shattered me? Why do you only care about money and status?_

 _Why is all this more important to you than your own daughter?_

All these thoughts keep repeating and repeating in a never ending cycle. I hate him. I hate Father. _I wish he'd just go and die!_ I condemn angrily. I stagger up to my bed and feel guilty.

 _Don't ever think those words again. Do you really want Father to die? Like Mother and Anna?_

"No!" I wail, not wanting to remind myself of their deaths. I didn't want old wounds to open. I knew I had suffered immensely at Mother's and Anna's passing. I knew I had lost a part of me that day, at the funeral. I knew I had never been the same ever again.

And yet, I also knew my father had to undergo their ends too.

That he suffered the same suffering, that he lost a part of himself and that he was never the same again. That's why I feel guilty.

I reminded myself that Father wasn't completely sane. Everyone in the palace knew that not only did he become selfish and greedy, he became a bit paranoid. Of course, it was all for Arendelle. He wanted Arendelle to reach it's peak, to be among the richest in the world.

But he forgot about me.

He forgot about his last living daughter, he forgot how to love again, he forgot that I'm a person, that I have feelings and emotions too. All I'm good for is marriage to him. To be sold off to some rich and idiotic prince and become merely a slave for a greater empire. And I can't do anything about it.

Tears threaten to overwhelm me. A sense of dread fills my mind and I feel devastated.

 _And on our anniversary..._

 _Anniversary._

 _Anniversary!_

I bolt upright. I've forgotten all about our anniversary! Me and Jack!

 _Meet me at our usual place._

Jack's words echo in my head as I scramble out of bed to get ready. My hair and dress looked decent enough, but my features are a disaster. Mascara stained my red cheeks and my eyes were puffy. It took me longer than expected to finally look presentable. Taking my purple cloak, I dash outside.

The sky is cloudy and a sun shines weak rays of light upon Arendelle. There's a chilly breeze, probably because of the Northern Mountains. The gates open for me and I feel a weight liberate itself from my chest. Though temporary, it feels good to escape that castle, to escape my father and to escape the fact that I'll be a future bride to some clumsy scoundrel.

With ease, I navigate myself through the town, keeping myself hidden from other people with my hood. I soon arrive at a small, wind-blown meadow; our meadow. Arendelle rarely gets to see a sun these days. Though no one says it directly, I know the local people blame me for it. Crops don't grow properly, so we rely on the fish that come from the sea. Oh, how I wish that this meadow was filled with wildlife. Images flash in front of my eyes, contained with memories of me and Jack.

"Hey there, gorgeous!" a familiar voice makes me turn around. Jack's leaning on his shepherd's staff, smiling. I grin. Seeing Jack almost melts my worries away. "Wanna see go see your anniversary present?" Jack asks and saunters over to me. "Of course!" I answer as he takes my waist, getting ready to ride the winds.

"Ready?" he says. "Ready." I take a deep breath in. Here we go.

Suddenly, we're flying, and it's exhilarating. The wind's so strong that soon my braid bun is nothing but loose hair, whipping in the breeze. I don't know where we're going, but one thing's for sure, I've never felt this free in forever.

Unfortunately, the feeling vanishes as we descend to the ground again, in a snow-covered pine forest. The air is tainted with the smell of pine and sap and the trees are decorated with snow. I love it. The ground is an untouched blanket of white and it's so quiet, so still. "Where are we?" I ask. Jack shrugs. "I don't really know, but we're definitely still in the land of Arendelle." he answers. I want to look around more, soak in the quietude, but I knew Jack was dying to show me his surprise. "Come on," Jack beckoned me forward. "It's not that far."

We walk for a few minutes and Jack stops in front of a clump of pine. Without a word, he pushes the branches away and lets me go first.  
And what I saw was magnificent.

The entire area is covered with a thin, gleaming layer of frost, even the trees. Everywhere I look, everything was decorated with ice. The trees were laced with stars made of ice, the boulders were covered with icy designs and the best of all...

Flowers.

It's been so long since I've seen one, let alone an entire field of them. Each one is encased in a coat of frost so they're all preserved. How long did it take Jack to find flowers and cover each one so delicately? The plants were littered all over the earth, each planted gently on the frozen ground.

I covered my mouth in delight. Jack, smiling, took my hand and brought me closer to the middle. I knew that this used to be a big pond of some sort and that Jack must of frozen it to become a gigantic piece of ice. But it was not until I saw two light blue pairs of ice skates sitting nicely in the center that I realized what Jack wanted.

"May I have this dance?"

 **Thats the end of Chapter Two. Keep writing reviews people, I need the feedback :) Chapter Three coming out soon!**


	3. Chapter Three: This Is True Love

**_Author's Note:_**

 **Hey guys! Here's another chapter to 'A Forbidden Love'.**

 **Before you read, I suggest you listen to 'Tell Your Heart to Beat Again' by Danny Gokey. I think it goes pretty well with this chapter, but it's up to you to decide if it does. You can listen to it before, while or after you read. But without further ado, read on!**

 **-Diana**

 **Chapter Three: This Is True Love**

 **Elsa's POV**

So many emotions passed through me. The fact that I was hesitating scared me. If there wasn't any Prince Leopold or forced marriage, I would've immediately accepted Jack's offer to dance.

But now...

Prince Leopold is my future husband. Soon, he'll be the one offering the dance and showering me with kisses and honeyed words. Being unfaithful to your husband is considered a crime, punishable by death. In Arendelle, it's the only way to preserve the royal bloodline and to expel the shame it would bring upon the land.

And yet, here I am, with Jack because I _know_ he's meant for me. I _know_ we were destined for each other. But I also know that being with Jack would invite so much trouble, now that I'm fated with someone else.

Nevertheless, I shook all those doubts and took his hand, signaling that I have accepted. Jack smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. Suddenly, Jack whistled. Tiny elves came out of the white scenery and started doing things. A few helped get our beautiful skates on, others were setting up to be the source of music for our dance; the small orchestra of tiny elves. I wonder if one of Jack's Guardian friends had a hand in this. Finally, everything was done and Jack and I took our places and positions on the ice.

To be honest, I don't dance much, never mind on ice. Jack is a natural, especially in the waltz. I can only think he picked it up from the places he's visited as a Guardian. But for some reason, dancing the waltz on ice was easier than on the ground. I registered the syrupy melodic sounds the elf orchestra was making. Instantly, my body merged with the not only the movements of waltz, but the music as well. When a specific note played, Jack made me spin.

Another thing that made my discomfort in dancing disappear was Jack. He knew that I didn't dance as much, so he puts the dance in a way that would be perfect for me. I smile inside. _He knows me so well._

I look into Jack's eyes. Those eyes have given me so much comfort, so much love. I feel Jack's repeated touch, so soft and tender. It calms me down when I feel frenzied. His voice is another pleasure. That voice is the thing that rocks me to sleep on disturbed nights. It's his voice that brings so much assurance of a future together; something that we might never have now.

With a pang, I realize how much I will miss Jack. How much I will miss the person who has changed my life forever. How much I will miss the times we spent together. How much I will miss the dreams of a possible future with each other.

Something must of shown my unease because Jack leans closer and whispers, "Are you alright?" I nod, swallowing the anxiety down and let myself focus on our waltz. To help, I repeated these words mentally. _Glide by glide. Glide by glide._ Since we were on ice, it made sense to say glide rather than step.

Around the final phase of the music, Jack twirled me around and I lost my balance. Jack caught me. Before I could do anything about it, he leaned in for a kiss. The surprise melted away and I let him. I realize the music has stopped and there's the jingle of multiple bells. Jack stops and helps me to regain my balance. His face is filled with happiness and so much hope. _All that happiness and hope will go to waste once I tell him-_ I shut down my thoughts before finishing and turn around to be greeted by equally bright elves. They all looked so ecstatic at our performance that it made me regret that I even thought of telling them the horrible news that I was getting married to someone else.

Jack, not to mention the elves, put so much effort, so much care and so much thought into this, that it makes my heart twist with guilt to inform them that it will be the last anniversary surprise they will throw for me.

Jack's hopeful voice interrupts my flow of thoughts. "Did you like it, Elsa?" he asks. I turn to look at him, grinning. "I loved it!" I answer. He sighs with relief, shoulders sagging. "Great, because the elves put so much energy into this, not to mention North-"

"Oh stop it will you?" I tease, grabbing his shirt to make him come closer. Our lips meet. Jack's stunned at first, but it dissolves. I wanted it to last. Who knows, it might be the last kiss we share.

 **Later**

"I love you, Jack." I murmur. "I love you too, Elsa." Jack whispers back, rubbing my shoulder gently. I sigh and snuggle closer to Jack, marveling this moment. The full moon stares down on us, outshining the stars that accompany it. We're on top of the snow-covered castle, on the roofs. I smile as I replayed the spectacular time I had with Jack in the pine forest, thanks to the elves. Besides the dance, they served us with every baked good imaginable (mostly cookies) and after that, most of them also danced. Pretty soon, I was stuffed, tired but most of all, blissful. I will never, in all my years forget this night, this gift from Jack to me. Suddenly, a thought hit me.

 _Jack gave a present to you. Where's your present?  
_

I was stupefied. How can I be so stupid? Why hadn't I thought of it? Jack had worked _so_ hard on his gift, it was obvious he deserved something in return. Especially when this is our _last_ anniversary. I sat there, suddenly unhappy, racking my brain for possible solutions. Nothing. It was too late for any late planning, too late for a proper excuse, too late to create some rushed goodie. There was only the truth. So I took a deep breath and told him.

"You know...after all this..." I pause, trying really hard to swallow the lump in my throat. "I just realized that I...forgot to give...you an anniversary gift."

"Oh, I already noticed that." Jack answers simply.

"What?" I gape at him. "You already knew?" I know my voice was guilt-ridden because Jack turns around to face me. "Yes, I did. It's no big deal, Elsa. Really." He says, looking straight into my eyes, his gaze soft. I sigh. _But when you know this is your last anniversary, it kinda is._ "Are you sure?" I whisper. Jack nods. "Yes." He takes his hands and puts it on my cheek. "Your love for me is enough."

My heart fills with joy at his words. Jack leans in and our lips connect. As we kiss, my mind is a blank, except for the one thought that keeps repeating:

 _This is true love._

 _This is true love._

 _This is true love._

 **That's the end of Chapter Three! Hoped you liked it! Maybe there was too much kissing, I dunno, but please inform me in the comments if there was too much. Anyways, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! As for the people who have already reviewed, thanks for the support and advice!**

 **-Diana**


	4. Chapter Four: Preparation

_**Author's Note:**_

 **Hey guys! This is a new chapter, hope you enjoy! Also, I have another suggestion for a song you can listen to before, while or after you read this chapter. It's called: 'Just Breathe' by Jonny Diaz.**

 **-Diana**

 **Chapter Four: Preparation**

 **Elsa's POV**

We sneak into my bedchamber, careful not to alert the guards that stood behind my doors. I hoped they were asleep, but that was very unlikely. Arendelle soldiers are some of the very best in the world.

Everything was the same. My bed sat in the right corner. The sheets were spread neatly and my pillows were fluffed up. A cup of warm hot cocoa sat on the dark oak night table that accompanied my bed. My mirror and closet that sat on the opposite side looked as if I never touched it. It seemed maids have cleaned my room while I was gone. My stomach churns at the idea of what the servants thought after seeing my room in such a disorder after I had my little meltdown and left. Yet I felt grateful, because if Jack saw the mess, he would immediately suspect something is very wrong. Than I would proceed to confess about the forced marriage...

Shaking it away, I quickly checked to see if Jack was looking but he wasn't. He knew I was about to change so he was already out the window. I sigh; even though we've been together for over two years now, me and Jack are cautious about what we do. Letting him see me change is stepping over the line, at least for now. I know it could be more than that; more than the occaisonal kiss, more than the cheek-stroking, more than those short visits. However, it's always that _something_ , that instinct that tells you you're not ready to go that far.

It's a hassle; sometimes the urge is overwhelming, but I stop myself. I bet Jack feels the same. I shake my head slightly, banishing those thoughts away. Soon, it won't matter. Soon, it'll be Prince Leopold and not Jack who will have those privileges.

Sensing that if I don't stop thinking about these things, tears will flow.

So, I turn around and face the mirror. I start to unbutton my dress and let it fall to my feet. I find my blue nightgown and slip it on. I go to the window and let Jack in. I snuggle into bed, waiting for Jack to join. But Jack doesn't. He just scratches the back of his head sheepishly. I look at him, waiting for the answer. Jack acting this way meant something.

"Well?" I ask.

"Well..you see, Snowflake.." Jack starts. "I can't stay. The Guardians need me right now."

"How long will you be gone?" I ask. It saddens me to think that I won't be seeing Jack, but as I had duties as a Princess of Arendelle, he had duties as a Guardian. "I don't know. It could take only a few days to a few months." Says Jack unhappily.

I nod. "Of course. But how did your Guardian friends tell you?" Before Jack could answer, I figured it out already. "An elf whispered it in my ear earlier today." Says Jack.

I can't help it. I feel a tear coming down my face, trickling down slowly. I try to hide it, but Jack already notices. He comes closer and sits on my bed, stroking my cheek, wiping the stray tear away.

"Come back, promise me you will!" My heart cracks, a lump begins to form and my throat clogs up. But how else could I handle it? Handle the fact that Jack might get horribly injured, that he might never return and if that happens, I'll be left alone..forever.

"I will. Don't worry. I always do."

Those words calm me down somewhat. Jack may be immortal, but that didn't mean he couldn't get injured. Jack really never tells me what his missions are; I can tell he doesn't want to, so I don't press him. But it doesn't matter if Jack tells me to not worry, because I do. Jack could be here one day and gone the next. With a heavy heart, I nod, more tears spilling. Jack curves down to give me the slightest hint of a kiss.

Than, he's gone.

 **Dawn**

 _"Reveille-toi, ma cherie!_ "

A bright and chirpy voice brings me to the land of the awake."Berna?" I murmur, yawning. Berna is my nickname for my governess, Bernadette.

As you may have already guessed, she is of French origin. I sit up, my eyes blinded by the glare of the sun. Berna must of opened up the curtains.

 _"Oui, oui,_ it'z me. Now hurry, get up! Monsieur De Klerk expects you to be in his class right away!" I widen my eyes and get up as quickly as I could. I get dressed by Berna, which confuses me.

When Jack started to visit me in my room, I banned everyone from entering my room while I was in there. I knew Jack was invisible to most people, but we didn't want to take the risk. At first, I thought Berna was here to wake me and leave once I start to dress, but that is certainly not the case.

The plump Frenchwoman makes me wear a long, poofy peach dress, decorated with black designs allover the lower part of the dress. Berna tightens my bodice and creates a perfect bun in my hair, completed with a pink topaz-studded tiara and a light apply of makeup to my face. Berna tells me to hurry, for I will be late, after we're done. I make my way to Mr. De Klerk, my Latin history teacher. He's an old man, a very educated and gifted scholar, with much knowledge to share. He teaches me the splendors of history and how to fluently speak Latin. " _Salutem_ , Your Highness." Mr. De Klerk greeted me with a bow once I entered his class. I recalled salutemmeant 'greetings' in Latin. " _Salutem_ , Mr. De Klerk." I answer politely and take my place at my desk.

Two hours later, my brain is filled with information about the history of Gardenia. Apparently, it evolved from a small clan called the McHalister. It went through a fair number of conflict and oppression, but now, because of their newly crowned King Leopold the Second, it's thriving more than ever.

 _King Leopold sure does make a name for himself. You'd almost think he's a god._ I think with sarcasm. _Good thing he's coming in three days._

Finally, the class is over. I thank the elderly scholar and rush out that blasted class.

For the next four hours, I had to endure two more classes; one about Gardenian etiquette with Mrs. Tremain and another class regarding mostly of trying to act like a proper lady and princess. The classes were all more intense than ever; all my teachers looked more strained than usual. I was also draped in fatigue. It really is tiring, being a princess. But I'm used to it, besides, I've been doing these things for years.

Hastily, I make my way to the royal dining room. I was aware that I was late, and by the look on my father's face, he wasn't pleased at all.

"You are late." He remarked, eyeing me as I sat down on the opposite side of the long, narrow table. His voice echoed through the vast chamber.

"Forgive me, my King. It will not happen again."

"It better not."

There's silence, because we both are waiting the most anticipated arrivals of the food. Than my father starts to speak.

I get about half of what he wants to say, than I loose interest. One, because he was rambling on about how glorious King Leopold was, how much it would help Arendelle and so on.

I pretend to seem involved, but really, I'm just trying to look busy by examining the multiple spoons, forks and knives that lay before me. I notice the three forks of different heights; each used for a specific dish, sitting nicely on my left, accompanied by a folded napkin. Three knives of unique height also sat on my right, each having a distinct use, accompanied by a small spoon. A small dessert plate sat slightly to my left, a somewhat smaller knife resting on it. One fork and spoon lay in front of me, also used for dessert. Let's not forget the two empty glasses sitting nicely on my top right-

"Elsa? Are you even listening?" My father's voice cut through my thoughts. I look up, eyes wide. "Of course, Sire." I answer. The King stares at me with disbelieving eyes. I gulp, knowing he sensed that I lied. He hates it when I lie.

The King sighs. "You are dismissed." I bow my head and nod. I know my father is disappointed in me when he dismisses me early at meals. In this case, before we have even started the meal. I don't question it; I'll just ask Berna if she can have one of the maids fetch me a meal before I retire. So I get up silently and leave the room.

 **Later**

I close the door, hearing Berna shuffle away to the kitchens, getting my dinner ready and to be served in my room. I heave a burdened sigh. I was tired. So tired in fact, that I almost fell asleep in my dress. Grumbling, I slip off my dress and loosen my hair from the tight hairdo. I wash the makeup from my face and look at myself in the mirror. I don't know why, but I just stare at myself for a few minutes. Questions regarding of who am I, rush through my head and for a moment I'm wondering of who I am.

A future bride?

A cursed daughter?

A neglected family member?

A princess?

 _No. Elsa. Elsa of Arendelle._

I sigh again, not satisfied. But before I could think any further, a knock came from my door. Berna.

Quickly, I put on a dark blue night robe over my body and hurry to open the door. It wasn't Berna, but it was what I asked for.

Dinner.

A maid bowed down before giving to me the tray of deliciousness and left. I didn't hesitate to start wolfing down the platter of lamb, onion, rice and carrots. I gulped down my dessert, which was a bowl of chocolaty delight: chocolate pudding. The cocoa melts in my tongue as soon as I make contact.

A nice warm cup of water also waited patiently for my attention, but I paid no heed until I was done my platter. Not liking the warm water, I put a frosty hand around the cup and it instantly turned into a refreshing cold glass of water.

Once I was done, I put the tray of empty dishes aside and lay down.

It didn't take long, courtesy to a full belly and warm sheets. I closed my eyes and fell soundly asleep.


	5. Chapter Five: Not Pleasant At All

_**Author's Note:**_

 **Hi guys! Here's a brand-new chapter. If you think it's getting boring, don't worry! Excitement is on it's way.**

 **-Diana**

 **Chapter Five: Not Pleasant At All**

 **Elsa's POV**

I open my eyes.

Another dreamless sleep. But I didn't really mind; having no dreams is better than having nightmares, in my opinion.

I turn around, expecting to see Jack right there beside me, still asleep.

But he isn't.

With a stab, I recall that Jack left only yesterday. I sigh, thinking it's for the best. It would be chaos if Jack was here, slowly discovering that I am getting married to Prince Leopold. I couldn't envision Jack's reaction for some reason.

It made me wonder if I actually know him. We've been in love for two years; I shouldn't be even comprehending the subject. Nevertheless, I had duties, and I will perform them.

I strip my night gown off and put on a creamy laced dress and put my tiara on. I presumed I didn't need to dress into some intricate attire, since it's more classes.

Nothing special.

I'm brushing my hair when four maids burst into my chambers with tons of silk, beads, jewels and seeing materials. "Wait what? What's going on?" I wonder aloud, gaping as the women get me to the front of the mirror and start to take measurements. They don't say a word as they work on what seems to be a dress for me. Soon, I'm being dressed into a sky-blue dress. I note that their silences were extremely disrespectful. "Apologies, miss." says a blonde haired maid, sewing crystal beads to my dress. "The King has ordered us to keep quiet." The others nodded, concentrating hard on their work.

I take a deep breath, annoyance simmering underneath my skin. My father gives such bothersome signs. I knew this meant something very exciting is going to happen. It's been quite a while since maids have clothed me, let alone into such an exquisite gown. The servants are certainly well-trained. They told me to close my eyes, to make it more exciting when I am revealed my transformation. In just a few short hours of vexatious standing, hair styling and applying maquillage, they convert me into a completely different person.

"You can open your eyes now, Your Highness."

I do.

And I'm left staring at myself in the mirror in shock, drinking in my reflection.

It's unbelievable. My bodice is covered in crystal jewels and the the bottom half is ruffled, dotted with blue sapphires and crystals. My hair is a heap of neat braids, not a strand of hair out of place. It's also shimmering because tiny jewels have been sprinkled all over. My lips are glossed with a light shade of cream pink and my eyelids are dabbed with a light tinge of blue. An elegant crown sat aptly on my head. I didn't have the words. I just didn't know how express my gratitude to those maids. Even if the dress feels insanely heavy. My eyes fill with tears.

"Thank y-" I start, but immediately halt because the girls have disappeared, leaving only a pair of light blue lace high heels in their wake. I slip them on. I realize my stomach is grumbling so I open the door. Instantly, there's a guard standing stiffly in front of me. "The King requests your presence at the Throne Room, Your Highness." he says gruffly, bowing down. I nod quickly and start to make my way there.

Maids and butlers are carrying trays of food down the gloomy hallways and since my stomach can't help it, I steal a roll or two. As I'm munching on the mini breakfast and trying to avoid the eerie paintings of stone-faced ancestors plastered on walls, unexpected fear coursed through me.

Was Father angry at my behavior yesterday at the meal?

Was he proposing yet another preposterous idea to help eradicate my magical abilities?

I gasp.

What if he found out my relationship with Jack?

I trying to banish the thought. My heart sped it's rhythmic beat and sweat started to form. The burdensome dress isn't helping at all. How can that happen? Jack is invisible. He can only be seen if he's believed in. I sighed inside, thinking of my father. If my father believes in magical rock trolls, than he can be convinced of anything.

I quickly expel these thoughts and worries because I'm entering the doors of the grand Throne Room.

And what I see is not pleasant.

Not pleasant at all.

~End Of Chapter

 **That's the end of Chapter Five! Sorry if it took so long...I had writer's block, but luckily it disappeared :) I also apologize if this chapter was short and if it's tiresome right now, don't worry. It'll get interesting.**

 **Anyways, review and like so I can continue! I really really really appreciate the support and views I get from this story. Keep it up! Chapter Six coming soon.**

 **-** Diana


	6. Chapter Six: A Time For Firsts

_**Author's Note:**_

 **Hey guys! This is another chapter to 'Forbidden Love'. I reread my story and saw some writing mistakes. I'll make sure there won't be any mistakes from now on. I also warn that from now on, you will also see why I rated this story T.**

 **But without further ado, start reading!**

 **Chapter Six: A Time For Firsts**

 **Elsa's POV**

Prince Leopold.

He's here.

My heart is beating out of control now. I feel the sharp hit of shock and confusion slap me across the face. _Why? He isn't due for another two days!_ I think. _Was it planned or was it by coincidence?_ I wonder, glancing at my father, who was currently speaking with Prince Leopold. It didn't matter because the two men have stopped their talking and looked at me.

By the look on my father's eyes, I knew he approved of my appearance. I look down on the ground and feel heat rise in my cheeks as the Prince studied me. I look up again, determined to not appear shy or soft-spoken. Just as he was contemplating me, I was doing so with him.

He looked as if he was just starting in his twenties. He had the greenest of eyes, like the ocean. A murky green, really. His hair was dark brown, wavy and neat. He was fairly tall and built, but no body builder. A grand golden crown sat proudly on his head. His vest was pure white with crimson shoulder pads. His pants were the same bloody colour as the shoulder pads and a golden sash crossed his body. I notice his sheath, holding a hidden sword.

I hate to admit it, but he is very handsome.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Princess Elsa." He says with a Gardenian accent. In one swift motion, the Prince gracefully bows and takes my hand, giving it a light kiss. His voice is rich, filled with authority. "Likewise." I answer and dip into a curtsy. I blush, embarrassed. It is custom that one of lower rank greet higher authority first. In this situation, since I am a Princess and he is a King, I must be the one who greets him first.

I almost apologize when I remember something about Gardenian ways. When a Prince is crowned, he cannot be addressed as 'King' until three months have gone by. It is supposed to bring good luck to the new ruler. I make a mental note to thank my teachers, or I would've made a fool of myself in front of Prince Leopold.

At that moment, my father joins in. "I want you two to spend every spare moment together. Our beloved guest has all but two weeks with us."

Prince Leopold nods. "Yes, it is a shame. I would've jumped at the opportunity to spend more time with my exquisitely beautiful future wife." He glances at me, his gaze filled with apology. I barely notice; I'm too occupied being absolutely horrified.

 _Two weeks?_

 _Is that all?_

 _Is it really possible to get to know a stranger in just fourteen days?_

 _To discover all their secrets?_

 _To reveal their deepest regrets and sins?_

I gulp.

 _To fall in love?_

Immediately, I feel guilty. What kind of thoughts am I thinking? These thoughts start to make me doubt myself about my affection for Jack. Do I really love Jack? Am I willing to fight for the survival of our affection? Am I willing to fight for Jack?

I shake these thoughts away and an unexplained determination surges through me. No matter what, I will always love Jack, despite this forced marriage, despite my father and despite Prince Leopold. Not to mention the horrible consequences that will follow through if any of them discover my relationship with Jack.

"Elsa?"

My father's slightly exasperated voice cuts through my thoughts. I look up and see Prince Leopold and my father staring at me. "Forgive me. I was preoccupied with my thoughts." I say, dipping into a clumsy bow. Ignoring me, my father keeps going.

"We will make the arrangements, however, you of course will choose what to do and where to go." My father smiles, obviously excited. Prince Leopold nods, looking at me. "What are we talking about?" I ask, evidently confused. "We're discussing the royal _dates_ you and Prince Leopold will go on, Elsa. Really, you should listen more closely!" My father glares at me, vexed.

 _I can't help it,_ I think. _How can one focus when they're being forced into marriage and expected to be happy about it?_

 _"_ I think she's just thinking about our dates, Your Highness," says Leopold. "She can't wait to start, and neither can I," I nod quickly, hoping that my face looks eager enough. My father's expression changes from anger to tolerance. "Ah, well that's perfectly understandable." He claps his hands. "Well then, I'll leave you two _lovebirds_ to get to know each other. The midday meal will commence shortly, so don't take too long," He smiles and leaves us in the Throne Room.

"Shall we stroll in the gardens?" Prince Leopold asks, his arm gesturing to the entrance of the palace, leading into the enclosure of cultivated plants and flowers. I nod, taking his hand. Silently, we exit the Throne Room and into the courtyard.

Arendelle is obviously not known for tropical weather or spectacular wildlife. We're known for the breathtaking Northern Mountains, our constant frigid weather and fishing. The courtyard is frostbitten; snow ornamented the hedges and the trees held an array of icicles of unique size. The sky was permeated with thin grey clouds, casting a sort of gloomy sense over Arendelle. Before I met Jack, every day was a gloomy one. There were a few fountains; before Arendelle was hit with cold weather, the fountains were actually pretty warm. But now, due to the cold, the water is always cold.

Snow edged the sides of the pathways, sparkling in the weak sun's rays. We walk along the palace walls, cracked and worn down by the blizzards they have endured. I try to think of something to say, to start a conversation but nothing comes up. I silently beg for my companion to start speaking but the more I mentally plead, the more obvious it becomes that he won't be the one starting the discussions. Suddenly, Prince Leopold starts to speak and I'm totally unprepared to what he is about to say.

"Elsa, I can tell you are...unfamiliar with me. I can see that you don't particularly favour me right now, but all I'm asking is..." He pauses, giving me a second to process exactly what he said.

It surprises me that Prince Leopold was being so straightforward. Does this mean I have to be true to my words as well? The question is left nagging me at the back of my head as I hear Prince Leopold speak.

"Since this is a time for firsts, I would love it if you would consider the two of us being friends, if not a couple." His voice had that unexpected taint of hope. I turn to face him, surprise written all over my face. A time for firsts? I can only think he refers to our first meeting, or my first time learning about Gardenia. A flurry of thoughts cross my mind, and it's hard to come up with an answer. I realize that if we can't love as a couple, we can love as friends. I look straight into his eyes.

"Yes. Yes, I think we can manage that." I smile a genuine smile. I realize we've stopped, just in front of the Palace Gates. Prince Leopold smiles back. He slips his arm around me waist, pulling me closer.

Before I could do anything, he tips my chin up, leans in, and our lips meet.


End file.
